


Sweaters

by wildjules



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, again i guess lmao that’s what i envisioned it as but, i guess? i saw them as like 15-16 while writing this, it rlly doesn’t matter djdjdj, just my boys being in love :’), pennywise didn’t happen :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildjules/pseuds/wildjules
Summary: Mike’s wearing Stan’s sweater and Stan is Gay™





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok so!! i love this fic sjdj i wrote it driving to and from my grandparents house,, shoutout to star and cami for reading over this and encouraging me,, i kinda beta read this but not rlly so,, any mistakes are mine!!

Stan couldn’t stop staring at Mike. He had arrived at Bill’s house in Stan’s too-small sweater, and every time he raised his arms, the sweater rode up, revealing a small band of skin. The sweater also outlined all of Mike's muscles, which were large and toned from working on the farm. It was also far too cold out for the sweater to actually be warming Mike, one of the perks of Derry December’s, so Mike had deliberately worn the small sweater. The combination of factors left Stan distracted and unable to focus on his friends.

Stan didn’t have a crush on Mike. Or at least, that’s what he told his friends. And, as he insisted, he really didn’t! No, he was in love with the taller boy. The way he was always there to comfort Stan, the times they’d go birdwatching together… Stan thought, privately of course, that everyone who didn’t love Mike was crazy. Of course, Mike would never love him back. Mike was the most wonderful person Stan had ever met and Stan was… Stan. The only son of the rabbi, scrawny, and generally just a bird-loving freak. 

The rest of the losers, of course, didn’t believe him. They saw the looks he gave Mike, the way his touch would linger on Mike just a little longer then it would on the others, and the losers put it together. And this put Stan in his current situation. He was sandwiched between Richie and Eddie, who were arguing about some game, and sat somewhat across from the one and only Mike Hanlon. He let his gaze linger a little too long when Mike left to get something from the kitchen, and he could feel the moment Richie shifted to talk to him.

“So.. Stan the man.. Whatcha lookin’ at?” Stan sighed. 

“Nothing, trashmouth. Just thinking about the best time to go birdwatching tomorrow.”

Richie leaned closer to Stan. “We all know you have a crush on Mike; you’re not nearly as subtle as you think you are.” 

Stan spluttered. “I don’t- What on Earth would give you that idea?” 

Richie “thought” for a second, putting his chin in his fist and staring dramatically into space. “Maybe the massive heart eyes you’re sending his way? Don’t worry though; I’m pretty sure he likes you back.” 

Stan bit his lip. “What would give you that idea… I mean… I’m me and he’s... Mike..”

Eddie took this opportunity to butt into the two curly-haired boys’ conversation. “Stan, he’s wearing your ugly sweater. That’s too small for even you. I don’t even know how he fits into that. He’s obviously head over heels for you.” 

Mike took that moment to re-enter the room, earning Richie a light slap on the chest and a harsh “beep beep Richie” from Stan. Stan watched Mike walk by, and he saw the soft smile that Mike gave just him. 

“So, who’s up for a game of cards?” Bev questioned, a smirk on her face. 

Richie lunged forward with a “you’re on Marsh”, and Bev gestured Bill over as a neutral party to shuffle and deal. Eddie and Ben shuffled forward to support their respective significant others, leaving Stan and Mike as the odd ones out. They shifted towards the center, and though they were still on their respective sides- Mike was backing Bev and Stan was backing Richie- they were much closer to touching. 

Bill had, at some point during the game, looked up at Stan and Mike. He had choked into his mug of hot chocolate and had retreated to the kitchen with an “I’m gonna… kitchen… yeahhhh…” Stan had watched him go, internally mad at his friend for treating it like that.

Bev won the first game, which led to Richie challenging her to a rematch. Richie rematched her every time she won, which was every game they played. As the day went on, first Eddie, then Ben, retreated to the kitchen with Bill. Bev, after the millionth time beating Richie, had also left to the kitchen, saying something about needing to ask Bill a question. Richie had followed, leaving Stan and Mike alone in the living room.

They had sat in silence for a couple minutes, painfully aware of every move the other made. Stan had finally broken the silence with an awkward “So, how’ve you been?”

“Good, I mean, we all got to hang out today.” Mike smiled at Stan. “You?”

“Good..” The pairs words faded off, and they were caught in an uncomfortable silence. Stan wanted to do something to break the silence, he just didn’t know what. He shifted slightly closer to Mike, the smaller boys cheeks warming ever so slightly. Stan wanted to say something, anything, to break the silence. And then Stan made the worst decision he’d ever made in his life.

“I really like you… as.. more than a friend..” Stan regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Mike pulled away slightly from Stan, either in shock or disgust, Stan couldn’t say. Stan went to move away, but all of a sudden Mike was in his space, knees pressed against Stan's. The pair sat like that for a good thirty seconds before Mike leaned closer into Stan, hands coming up to cup his face and eyes trained on Stan's lips. Their lips were seconds away from touching when-

“Woo! Get some Staniel!” Richie yelled from the kitchen, followed by a quiet “beep beep Richie” from Eddie. Stan and Mike pulled apart immediately. Stan sent the bird somewhere in Richie's direction. The other losers scattered, leaving Stan and Mike alone again. Stan got up to watch them leave, making sure that they were gone before moving back towards Mike.

Mike grabbed Stans hand as soon as he sat down, and Stan blushed at the casual display of attraction. Stan was so distracted by it he almost missed it when Mike asked softly, “so we’re boyfriends now?”. Stan nodded, before pulling Mike closer to connect their lips in an actual kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y’all liked it,, check me out on tumblr @syzyji *youtuber voice* and don’t forget to like and subscribe!!* (im kidding but like,,,)


End file.
